The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art nor material to the presently described or claimed inventions, nor that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of beverage holders of existing art and more specifically relates to a thermoelectric temperature controlled beverage holder.
Related Art
As society advances more and more people have come to expect technology to be integrated into the accoutrements of their day to day lives. For example, people desire the ability to charge their cell phone at any given moment, regardless of location. Additionally, people prefer their hot beverages to remain hot and cold beverages to remain cold regardless of ambient environmental conditions. Koozies may keep a beverage cool for a limited duration but are not suitable for longer periods of time. A Thermos® may be used as an insulating storage vessel that greatly lengthens the time over which its contents remain hotter or cooler than the flask's surroundings. Invented by Sir James Dewar in 1892, the Thermos consists of two flasks, placed one within the other and joined at the neck. The gap between the two flasks is partially evacuated of air, creating a near-vacuum which significantly reduces heat transfer by conduction or convection. Thermoses are not multi-purpose by nature. A suitable solution is desired.
U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0038317 to Robert W. Otey relates to a thermoelectric temperature-controlled container holder and method. The described thermoelectric temperature-controlled container holder and method includes a thermoelectric-based container holder having a receptacle with a recess for receiving a container to be heated or cooled, a variable interface surface disposed within the holder and configured to flexibly contact an outside surface of the container to be heated or cooled where the variable surface interface is in thermal contact with the surface of the receptacle, and a thermoelectric assembly thermally connected to at least the variable surface interface.